


Then I'm Yours

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Insecurity, Language, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: The reader finds Dean in a bar drinking to forget the mark on his arm. They’re approached by a pretty girl at the bar who mistakes them for a couple. They go with it and take her back to the motel. When all is said and done the reader and Dean work out some issues.





	1. Chapter 1

You walk into the bar, your eyes scanning the room looking for Dean. When you see him hunched over the bar, whiskey in hand, your heart aches for him. Ever since he accepted the mark this is all he does as if his problems with alcohol weren’t already shit. He’s so worried about the mark turning him into a monster, but the only way he knows how to calm that worry is by drinking himself to death.

It hurts you to have to drag him out of random bars almost every night. It hurts to see him as a shell of the man you fell in love with. You make your way over and plop down on the stool beside him, signaling the bartender over for a drink. Dean ignores you for a while, sipping his drink in silence.

“You know you don’t have to do this right? I can make it back to the room just fine on my own,” he says taking another sip and glancing at you out of the corner of his eye.

“I know I just enjoy your company so damn much,” you scoff rolling your eyes. He smirks and goes back to mostly ignoring you. The only reason you know that he remembers you’re still there is that his fingers intertwine with yours on the bar top; his thumb rubs against your knuckles, letting you know he’s grateful you look after him all the time. After about 10 minutes of people watching, you notice a pretty girl with dark hair and plump red lips watching Dean at the other end of the bar.

“Hey, pretty girl to our left been checking you out,” you say nudging him in the ribs. You’re hoping maybe sleeping with some random girl might make him feel a little better even though it hurts your heart a little; seeing him smile even for a little while will make the hurt worth it.

“She’s cute but I don’t think she’s interested in me. She’s definitely pointing at you right now. Figures,” he scoffs. The pretty girl slides down from the stool and walks over to you.

“Hey,” she says with a flirty smile surprisingly directed at the both of you. You elbow Dean in the ribs, trying to get his attention, his face is still inside his glass wanting nothing to do with this girl who made it clear who she’s really after. He drops the glass back to the bar and glares at you before making eye contact with the woman standing in front of him.

When she finally gets his attention she starts chatting you both up. She tells you her name is Kat and Dean buys her a drink. You’re used to being ignored by the girls that try picking up Dean so talking to Kat was a pleasant surprise. Those other girls always saw you as competition when clearly there wasn’t any.

Dean never gave you the time of day; sure you’d been in love with him for years, but you never told him that. No, you were worried you’d ruin this wonderful friendship you have with him if you told him how you felt because you knew deep down he would never feel that way about you. 

“So, are you guys looking to have a little fun?” she says, licking her lips looking between the two of you. You choke on your drink and Dean cocks his head a little confused before catching on and looking at you a mischievous glint in his eye.

“I-um. What?” you stammer. You can’t say you’re that surprised since she’s been looking at you all night like she plans to devour you.

“Did I misread things you two are a couple right? Looking for a third for the night?” Kat asks worrying her bottom lip.

“Yes, we are,” Dean rushes out before you can say anything, “just let me have a word alone with my girl?” Flashing a dirty smile to Kat, he grabs your hand pulling you far enough away to not be heard.

“What the hell, Dean?!” you whisper yell at him freaking out a little. You’ve never had a threesome before so this was completely new territory for you. Sure you’ve been with girls and guys, but never at the same time never like this. You loved Dean and doing this with him when he had no idea of the feelings you had for him seemed like a really, really bad idea. This wasn’t just platonic hand holding and cuddling, this was full-on sex with the man you loved and some random girl.

There were so many ways this could go wrong and blow up in your face, but the thought of being with Dean in any way sent a shiver down your spine and filled you with excitement and nervousness you were too afraid to process right now.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he says his voice smooth. You know what he’s doing, his voice always has a way of calming you down when you start to panic. He knows where your mind is headed, knows you’re worried and a little scared, but he also knows that you’ve already convinced yourself to go for it. You just needed him to tell you he wanted it too.

“Sweetheart it’ll be fun. I can tell you like her and that she likes you. If anything makes you uncomfortable we’ll stop. The only thing you have to worry about is seeing my ugly mug there too.” Dean laughs watching you hoping you say yes. You trusted Dean with your life. You know he would never hurt you or do anything you didn’t feel comfortable with. Dean made you feel safe. You could do this, you just hoped your stupid feelings and the alcohol weren’t clouding your judgment.

“Ok,” you say deciding to take a chance throw caution to the wind and just fucking go for it. “Ok, let’s do this.”

“Awesome,” he smiles wide and pulls you back over to Kat.

“Everything ok?” she asks hesitantly.

“Yep, we’re good, let’s go,” you say before you can change your mind grabbing your coat and her hand, leading you both to the entrance and out into the cold air. When you reach the Impala, Kat tugs at your hand and pulls you closer to her. She brushes her lips against yours as she backs you against the passenger side door. Kat presses forward against your mouth capturing your lips in a bruising kiss taking your breath away. Her hands slide up into your hair, deepening the kiss and licking into your mouth.

When she pulls away, you’re sure you probably look like a horny mess. Judging by both Kat and Deans reactions to your blissful expression, you’re right. Dean licks his lips and reaches up his thumb swiping across your swollen lips. Your tongue swipes across the tip of his thumb and Dean sucks his lip between his teeth.

“Ok, let’s go like now otherwise we might end up doing this here in the back seat and I would much rather have this in a bed,” Dean says panting hard he opens the door for you and Kat. You slide into the middle and Kat slides in next to you. As Dean speeds back to the motel Kat sucks at your neck as her hand slides up your thigh to your core.

Dean throws the car into park, turns it off, and hops out moving to the other side to pull you and Kat from the car. When the motel door slams behind the three of you, there’s an awkward pause before Kat springs into action and throws herself into Dean’s arms, kissing him deeply. 

For a moment you’re unsure what to do, worried they’d forgotten that you were even in the room. You contemplate leaving, sure that they wouldn’t even notice your departure. Your insecurities get the better of you and they confirm all your fears; this was a mistake… you shouldn’t have agreed to this what the hell were you thinking? Before you could talk yourself out of it, Kat was back on you kissing all your worries away and pulling you flush against her.

“So fucking beautiful,” she says between kisses, pushing you back towards one of the beds. When the back of your legs hit the edge of the mattress you sit down and look up at Kat through your lashes. Dean’s behind her with his hands wrapped around her waist, pressing kisses against her neck and watching you. Kat pulls your shirt up over your head, tossing it into the corner. She pulls her lower lip between her teeth as she looks at you. You’re about to cross your arms over your chest, the two sets of eyes on you bringing your insecurities to the surface again, but Kat’s having none of that.

“Don’t you dare hide from me. You are so fucking gorgeous and I want to see every part of you,” she says pressing her lips against yours. You toe off your shoes then slide to the middle of the bed. Kat does the same then joins you her lips attacking your neck. 

Her fingers tease at your nipple through the material of your bra as Dean joins you both on the bed. He lays down beside you his big hand covering your cheek pulling your lips to finally meet his. His tongue invades your mouth and the feeling overwhelms you making it hard to breathe. He twists his fingers into your hair pulling a moan from your parted lips.

He’s on you in an instant, his hips settling between your legs. His kisses become hungry as he grinds his erection against you, pressing the seam of your jeans against your clit, making you gasp into his mouth. When he pulls away, he doesn’t go far. His lips still brush against yours as he stares at you breathing hard pupils blown.

“God, you both are so hot together, fuck,” Kat says from your other side with her hand inside her wet panties rubbing her clit in tight circles as she watches you and Dean kiss. You notice she’s down to just her underwear now having stripped when Dean was on you. Dean pulls his own shirt over his head then removes your bra and unbuttons your jeans pulling them off and throwing them onto the floor. His lips wrap around your nipple flicking the sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue and your back arches off of the bed.

Kat’s hand trails down your stomach to tease at your clit through your panties, the wet fabric clinging to your skin. She slides her fingers into your underwear between your pussy lips. Grazing against your clit she sucks in a sharp breath. Dean pulls your wet underwear off of your hips and lines his cock up at your entrance. He looks into your eyes so many questions written all over his face. Should we stop? Is this ok? Or is it too much? Do you still want this?

You answer him with a quick nod of your head and a sweet kiss on his lips. He pushes into you and your back arches towards him your lips parting in a dirty moan. Dean thrusts into you as your hand trails down Kat’s stomach to her wet cunt. Your fingers thrust into her curling against her sweet spot and her mouth meets yours her tongue pressing into your mouth. Her hands tangle into your hair and she moans when your thumb finds her clit.

Dean pulls out of you and you whimper, but he just flips you over onto your stomach and urges you to taste Kat’s pussy. She moves until she’s lying down in front of you at the top of the bed and spreads her legs for you. You lift up onto your elbows and knees and wrap your arms around her thighs, her legs going over your shoulders. When your mouth lowers to her wet core Dean pushes back into you from behind. Your tongue flicks at her clit as your fingers thrust into her again crooking up inside her making her cry out.

You suck Kat’s hard bud into your mouth three of your fingers pushing her closer to her edge. When she cums, her fingers are buried in your hair and her thighs wrap around your head trapping you as you work her through it. Her walls contract around your fingers and she gushes onto your hand. You bring your hand coated in her slick up to your lips licking at your palm and sucking on your fingers moaning at the taste of her.

Dean groans at the sight in front of him and wraps his hand around your waist, pulling you up against him. With his chest to your back, you push your hips down against him and wrap your hand around the back of his head pulling his swollen lips to yours. Deans thrusts begin to falter as he holds you close to his chest, his tongue tangled with yours.

Kat’s hand reaches down to rub two fingers against your clit as she nips at your neck. Your nails dig into Kat’s arm and your other hand tugs Dean’s head down to your neck as you swirl your hips against his. When you cum, your head falls back against Dean’s shoulder, your lips part releasing a filthy moan. Dean thrusts into you one last time, pushing deep inside you as your walls contract around him coating your slick walls with cum. Once he’s caught his breath, Dean pulls out of you and his cum gushes onto the sheet below you. You fall to the bed against the pillows exhausted and ready to pass out with Dean beside you when you notice Kat getting dressed in the middle of the floor.

“Thanks, for letting me be a part of that. Best night of my life but I’m gonna split before you guys kick me out don’t wanna make things awkward,” Kat laughs and then walks over to Dean giving him a quick peck on the lips. Then she turns to you pulling your face close to hers pushing her tongue between your lips one last time before she disappeared out of the door leaving you and Dean in a tense silence.

You start to panic again. Things were fine with Kat in the room; you didn’t have to focus on your feelings, but with her gone you start to think too hard about what this means for you and Dean. Can you guys move on from this? Will he just chalk it up to that one night you never talk about so things don’t get weird? How could you face him every day after this with the need to touch him so strong? You don’t want to go back to watching him pick up girls in bars after this.

You want him, but Dean Winchester doesn’t do relationships. He does hook ups and he moves on. You’re no different from the rest of them. You should follow Kat’s lead and run while you can; go to the other bed in the room, wait until he falls asleep, and just pack your shit and leave. You can’t be here anymore and you can’t hunt with him anymore after this. There’s no way to hide your feelings from him now. What the hell were you thinking? You throw your legs over the side of the bed looking for your tank top and panties so you can lay down in the other bed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where you going?” Dean asks half asleep when the warmth beside him disappears. You don’t turn around to look at him when you respond too afraid that he’ll see all your emotions written on your face.

“To the other bed,” you answer still not looking at him.

“Why?” Dean questions. “Something’s wrong. What happened did I do something?” he asks when you don’t immediately answer. How can the bastard tell your mood just by looking at your fucking shoulders? He’s always been able to read you, but damn you’re not even looking at him.

“No nothing’s wrong. Just tired of seeing your ugly mug is all,” you laugh it off recalling what he said earlier in the night. God, that seemed so long ago how did you even get here?

“No something’s off I can hear it in your voice.” He gets off the bed and walks up to behind you grabbing your elbow and turning you to face him.

“It’s stupid just let it go,” you say jerking your arm away from him.

“Nothing you could ever say would be stupid to me,” Dean whispers looking deep into your eyes begging you to tell him the truth.

“This was a mistake,” you say plopping down on the bed behind you not looking at Dean. “We shouldn’t have done that it was stupid an-and impulsive,” you pause trying to collect your thoughts, “and it’s gonna ruin everything between us. I just I don’t want to lose my best friend over this.”

“Sweetheart you’re not gonna lose me. Why would you think that?” You can hear the pain in his voice and you know what you’ll see if you look at him. The tears in his eyes and that broken expression he always has when he’s hurt, but you won’t look at him you can’t not yet.

“Because I don’t want to just forget this happened. I don’t want to just go back to the way things were. I don’t want to watch you pick up random girls out of bars and diners and where ever else you can find them anymore. I’m done I can’t do that anymore.” Tears stream down your face as you stand to pull on your panties and tank top. Looking around, you begin to gather your things. “I need to leave.”

“What the hell?” Dean says pulling on his boxers and following you around the room as you go.

“I’m an idiot why on earth would I think that you could want someone like me?”

“Shut up,” he says stopping you in your tracks. He’s pissed. You can see it and hear it in his voice as he marches right up to you. You’re not scared of him; you could never be scared of him. He would never hurt you, not even with the mark on his arm, but you flinch away from him. A worried look replaces the scowl on his face.

“Remember how I said ‘nothing you could ever say could be stupid’? Well, I was wrong that was stupid. Don’t you talk about the woman I love that way. How could you say that baby, you’re  _not_  an idiot? And ‘someone like you’, ” he says with air quotes, “darling I would kill for you to look at me the way I look at you. Been wanting to tell you that for you years too afraid you’d never feel that way about me. You’re perfect don’t want anyone else.” You’re shocked and you have no idea what to say so you just pull his face to yours capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

He lifts you up off of the ground and you wrap your legs around his waist. He walks you both back over to the bed and crawls onto the mattress with you still in his arms. Lying down on top of you with no space between you Dean’s thumb caresses your jaw as his tongue tangles with yours. You’re sure you could lay there for hours just wrapped up in each other just sharing lazy kisses with Dean, but apparently he has other plans as his cock hardens against your stomach and he starts lazily thrusting his hips against yours.

Your legs wrap tighter around his waist and you grind up against his cock, moaning into his mouth. Dean pushes your panties to the side. Not wanting to detach himself from you to pull his boxers down all the way, he pushes them right under his ass so to get his dick out and ready for you. He pushes into you starting a slow pace his tongue still fucking your mouth. His hands tangle in your hair as he makes love to you driving you crazy. Your nails dig into his back pulling him impossibly closer to you. His mouth moves away from yours, but he doesn’t go far. His lips still brush against your mouth as he breathes in while you breathe out.

“Mm, fuck,” you moan as his thrusts speed up pushing you closer to the edge. Dean’s lips move down your jaw along your chest to where the top of your breasts are in your tank top. He pulls down your top exposing your breasts to him. He wraps his arms around your back to pull your chest up to his mouth and his lips attach to your nipple sucking hard and flicking it with his tongue. His hips stutter and you know he’s about to cum so you tug at his hair pulling his face up to yours. You want to see it this time; you want to watch him fall apart because of you. “Cum with me, baby,” you say against his lips.

When his hips press into yours, his lips part around a silent moan his eyebrows furrowed and he’s beautiful. His cum coats your insides pushing you over the edge your eyes screwed shut as you cry out. As you come down you feel Dean’s thumb caressing your face and pulling you into another sweet kiss. When he rolls off of you and moves to pull you against his chest when you stand up from the bed.

“Don’t go,” he says panicking.

“Relax,” you say leaning over to peck his lips and using your thumb to smooth out the furrow in his brow. “I’m just going to pee. Promise I’m coming right back.”

“Pinky promise you won’t try to leave again,” Dean whispers holding up his pinky.

“Promise,” you say attaching your pinky to his before walking into the bathroom. When you come back you expect to see Dean sleeping but instead, he’s sitting up staring at the wall waiting for you to come back to bed. He waits for you to get in beside him your back facing him as he spoons you from behind before he speaks.

“Be mine?” he whispers against your neck and you turn around to look at him, his face unreadable.

“What are you a conversation heart?” you ask him giggling you can’t tell if he’s being serious or not you don’t know what to say.

“Hey, I’m trying to be romantic here,” he replies chuckling searching your eyes for an answer. “I know I’m not the best option in the world and I know you deserve so much better than me-”

“Hey don’t talk about the man I love that way,” you cut him off recalling his words from earlier making him smile wide.

“Let me finish,” he says blushing. He doesn’t do this feelings stuff you know this is hard for him so you let him speak. “I love you and I don’t want anyone else just want you.” You pretend to think it over but you already know you’re gonna say yes.

“Fine but only on one condition,” you say watching him.

“Anything.”

“No more threesomes with random girls. I want it to be just us from now on. You and me.”

“Course, I couldn’t focus on anyone else with you in the room anyway. Only want you.”

“Pinky promise?” you smile holding up your pinky for him.

“Promise,” he grins grabbing your pinky with his.

“Then I’m yours,” you say sealing the deal with a kiss.


End file.
